Surprise for the Water Ninja
by SnOwWoLfGoDdEsS
Summary: Blake confessed his feelings towards Tori, but she hasn't yet. Find out how she does in this oneshot. Please forgive me. It's my first fanfic and I don't want to die


Surprise for the Water Ninja

Disclaimer: Power Rangers & At the Beginning doesn't belong to me. 

Couples: Blake/Tori & some others maybe later…

Please forgive me if this is horrible. This is my first fanfic.

Just to let you know this is what have happened in my version of it.

The ninjas and the dinos are now friends and hang out with each other (especially Tori and Kira.)

Blake confessed his feelings to Tori and she didn't yet.

AND NOTE: THERE IS ABSOLUTLY NO GAYNESS! I DON'T REALLY LOVE HOMOSEXUAL NESS IN STORIES (no offense)

I am very sorry for this note. I'm not at all against one sex marriage, but it is sorta strange for me looking at the well…you know what I mean. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!

It's been 6 months since the get together with the Dino Rangers and the Ninja Rangers. Blake, of course, went off to somewhere in Europe with Factory Blue.

In Blue Bay Harbor…

Victoria Hanson sighed as she watched her students sparring and doing their usual routine. She loved being a sensei; after all it was her lifetime dream… to pass on her knowledge to students who don't know anything. Tori smirked as she saw Kapri got wiped to the floor with another student. Marah has shown great skill in the Earth territory 'probably because of Dustin…' She chuckled at this. And Kapri is doing 2 classes, water and thunder, so she needs to take both to see which one she could do better, but apparently she's doing better in the thunder field 'probably because of Hunter.' She smirked at this.

They've always heard news and updates about Blake by Hunter. Like what races they do, and in which places they go, etc. And Hunter also proudly announced that made Cam embarrassed and ninja-streak after him is when he announced Cam's relationship with Leanne.

She sighed as her thoughts went back to Blake. It has been exactly 6 months since Blake went back to Factory Blue. Tori remembered what Blake said to her before he left.

Flashback

Before Blake left to board he said, "You know, Tor, I just want to say I love you. I think I always have, well goodbye…" He sprinted away. "Wait, Blake!" she tried to go after him.

End of Flashback

She shed a tear remembering this. 'Why couldn't I tell you how I feel about you?' "Tori…" She looked up and saw Kapri. "Are you okay" Kapri asked. "I'm fine," she replied. "No, really…" when Kapri gave her the look that says 'I don't believe you, but I'll let it pass." Then, they saw all the pupils lined up in columns and rows. "Oh yes, class dismissed!" Tori said to cover up her thoughts.

She turned and looked at Kapri who gave her the look. "I'm fine." Tori said as she walked away.

In France…

Blake raced another practice lap at top speed as he raced his heart out. Roger Hannah and Blake's teammates watched in awe as he raced. Roger knew why he did this. Blake had his mind and heart on a certain blond-haired and blue-eyed girl back in the US. Roger sighed and watched Blake as he raced. He knew he had to do something. After all, he did owe him because Blake won all those victories for Factory Blue. 'If only I could help you Bradley…'

Back in Blue Bay Harbor…

Cam, Shane, Dustin, Hunter, Sensei, Kapri, and Marah had a meeting in Ninja Ops without Tori knowing. "I'm worried about Tori. She dazed out of class again today," Kapri explained. The past rangers glanced at each other and sighed. "I just wish there was something we can do to bring Blake here." Cam said. He cared about Tori deeply; after all, they were like siblings. Hunter remembered, "Oh yeah remember that talent show thing at Storm Chargers…" Everyone nodded, but then Shane replied, "That still won't bring Blake home…" "Oh yes, it will, see Roger gave me a call that Blake can come home anytime he wants to now since he owed him." Hunter answered back. "Ah…I see where you are going. Uh…where are you going exactly?" Dustin said. Everybody anime-style fell. "DUSTIN, ARE YOU THAT DUMB!" Cam exclaimed. "Now, now Cam…" Sensei said to his son, "what Hunter is trying to point out is…"

(AN: Hahaha to all the dense people, do you really think I would tell you yet!)

Back in France…

Roger got a call. "Hey, Hannah here. Yes, oh yes patch him through. Uh huh, yes I completely understand" He has a smirk on his face as his face landed on Blake. "Uh huh sure I'll send him right over, okay, bye." He called Blake over "Hey Bradley, can you come here please!"

Meanwhile, Blake was tending to his dirt bike when he saw Roger smirk at him. 'Ah oh, what is Roger talking about?!' Then he heard "Hey Bradley, can you come here please!" from Roger. "In a minute…" he replied. "NOW!" Blake cringed, "Okay, okay what is this about?!" Roger smirked at him.

In Blue Bay Harbor…

Everyone was hanging out at Storm Chargers. Tori was looking through her surfing magazines, till Shane came up to her and asked, "Hey Tor, you have heard about the talent show 3 weeks from now right?" "Yeah, so…" she replied. Shane asked, "Have you thought joining?" "No, not really…why…" she asked and confused. "Then, can you please join?" Shane asked. "Shane, please, I can't do anything besides surf and fight!" she exclaimed. "No, I remember you can sing." he replied. "But Shane, that was 4 years ago." she reminded him. "PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP" Shane had a puppy dog face with his bottom lip sticking out and was on his knees. "Fine." she exclaimed. "YIPPEE!" he jumped up and down like a big maniac. "But what song?" she asked. "I was thinking on the lines of 'At the Beginning.'" he replied calming down. "BUT THAT'S A DUO SONG!" she exclaimed. "Please, Tor." he asked. "I'll do all your chores at the school for 2 weeks." he said. "2 weeks, deal." she replied and they shook hands.

3 weeks later…

"I'm so nervous…" Tori said shaking with nervousness. "Don't worry," replied Hunter, "you'll do just fine." "I just can't get over the feeling that something big is going to happen!" she exclaimed. Hunter just chuckled and smirked. Then his cell started to ring. "One sec," Hunter went outside, and talked his brother. 'Hey Blake!' 'Hey bro!' 'Are you ready for the surprise?' 'I don't know if she'll forgive me or not though…' 'Where are you anyway' "I'm right behind you." Hunter turned around and saw Blake and smiled as he said, "Come on her part is coming up."

Back inside, Tori went to the sidelines of the stage and waited for her name to be called. "NEXT UP IS VICTORIA HANSON SINGING 'AT THE BEGINNING'"

She went up to the stage and started to sing.

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey _

_Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through _

_Now here we are; I'm suddenly standing _

_At the beginning with you _

Then the spotlight had changed directions. Tori did not recognize who it was until that person started to sing.

_No one told me, I was going to find you _

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart _

_When I lost hope _

_You were there to remind me _

_This is the start _

'Oh my god! It's Blake!' Tori thought as he sang. They both started to sing the chorus.

_And life is a road and I wanna keep goin' _

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing _

_Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey _

_I'll be there when the world stops turning _

_I'll be there when the storm is through _

_In the end I want to be standing _

_At the beginning with you _

Tori was gaining flashbacks. When both she and Blake first met, their ranger adventures, and when Blake confessed his feelings to her. Come to think of it, she never told him that she felt the same way, that he was the only one she loved.

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure _

_Never dreaming how our dreams would come true _

_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future _

_At the beginning with you_

_And life is a road and I wanna keep goin' _

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing _

_Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey _

_I'll be there when the world stops turning _

_I'll be there when the storm is through _

_In the end I want to be standing _

_At the beginning with you_

'I'm gonna tell him how I feel after the talent show ends.' Tori planned in her head. Both of them sang their hearts out for the rest of the song.

_Knew there was somebody somewhere _

_I need love in the dark _

_Now I know my dream will live on _

_I've been waiting so long _

_Nothing is going to tear us apart _

_And life is a road and I wanna keep goin' _

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing _

_Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey _

_I'll be there when the world stops turning _

_I'll be there when the storm is through _

_In the end I want to be standing _

_At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep goin _

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing _

_Starting out on a journey _

_In the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
_

_With you... _

The song ended and the audience burst into applause. Tori and Blake held hands and bowed.

Tori asked with tears in her eyes, "When did you come back?" Blake replied, "I came back just now to say this… Tori, you showed me the light of life and I love you, more than anyone else. You're everything to me, all I'll ever want. I want to be with you for all my life, protecting you with me very life. So I am asking you, Victoria Hanson, will you marry me?" Tori gasped at the sight of the ring. It was a silver ring, in the middle was a diamond and decorated on the ring were sparkling sapphires and aquamarines. Tori cried, "YES!" Blake put the ring on her ring finger and kissed her passionately. "I love you, Tor." "I love you too, Blake."

Everyone in the audience applauded and not one had tears in their eyes. Today was truly a surprise for the water ninja.

The End.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
